Eboulement
by a.a.k88
Summary: Je préférais vraiment quand je pensais que j’étais une espionne. Au moins ça avait presque du sens.'


Cette fic ne m'appartient pas.

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre: **Eboulement  
**Auteur: **Misty Flores  
**Estimation: **PG-13  
Sommaire: 'Je préférais vraiment quand je pensais que j'étais une espionne. Au moins ça avait presque du sens.'

Spoilers: L'ombre des Génies  
Couple: Cordélia, Cor/Angel, Cor/Con insinué.  
Dénégations: Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait. --

_

* * *

J'ai pris mon amour et je l'ai enlevé  
__J'ai escaladé une montagne et je me suis retourné_  
_Et j'ai vu mon reflet sur les montagnes couvertes de neige_  
_Hé bien, l'éboulement m'a fait tomber_

--

Je ne pense pas que j'aime avoir mes ongles écaillés.

Il m'a fallu environs dix minutes pour vraiment le décider. Beaucoup de fixation, me tenant nue tandis que l'eau chaude et brûlante tombe sur moi, tombant sur mon visage, le long de mes joues. Les gouttelettes me piquent les yeux, mais je fixe toujours.

J'étais un chasseur de démons, c'est ce que Connor dit. Et les larbins, ils disent que j'étais une princesse, et ce démon vert qui paniqué a dit quelque chose comme de quoi j'ai aussi un peu de sang de démon (puis-je dire 'eww') en moi.

C'est marrant. Je ne sens rien de tout ça. Je le devrais, non? Le sentir? Je veux dire, me sentir comme une princesse et comme un démon et peut-être même un peu comme une combattante de démon?

Je préférais quand je pensais que j'étais une espionne. Au moins ça avait presque du sens. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comme je peux être une combattante de démon et être un démon et comment je peux botter les fesses des gars hideux au visage bosselé, et avoir un problème avec un ongle écaillé.

Mais c'est le cas. J'ai un gros problème. Avec mes ongles. Je veux dire, j'ai des mains vraiment très jolies. Biensûr, on ne le verrait pas directement si on ne regardait pas, mais je regarde depuis environs dix minutes, et elles sont sérieusement jolies. Elles ne sont visiblement calleuses nulle part. La peau est douce. Pas de petites peaux. Je veux dire, où que j'étais, j'avais manifestement accès à un manucure. Des ongles parfaitement arrondis, des ongles magnifiquement entretenus, sauf pour la main gauche, l'annuaire. Il est écaillé. Il me regarde méchamment avec sa grotesque bosse inégale et j'ai un sérieux problème avec ça.

Tout de même, être obsédée là-dessus, presque assez tentée de le mordre avec mes dents (et oui, je ne pense pas non plus que j'aime faire ça) ne fera pas beaucoup de bien non plus, et au lieu de trouver un bon endroit où limer pour limer mon doigt (je sais que je vais le rendre inégal et puis je vais commencer à tailler les autres et tous les gâcher), je penche simplement ma tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

"Mon nom est Cordélia Chase," marmonnais-je doucement, ruminant les mots, l'humidité de la douche mouillée sur ma peau, "Je suis une combattante de démon, avec des mains très mignonnes. J'aime les beignets, et les chaussures... et j'ai un éclat sur mon ongle que je hais."

L'eau devient froide et je frissonne, mes yeux s'ouvrent et regardent méchamment le robinet loufoque. Je ne pense pas non plus que j'aime les douches des ghettos. C'est une évidence. Encore maintenant j'imagine une grande baignoire, en porcelaine peut-être, avec ces pieds griffus – est-ce qu'elles ont des pieds griffus?

Oui, Cordy. C'est ça. Concentre-toi sur les trucs IMPORTANTS comme les BAIGNOIRES quand tu ne peux même pas tu souvenir de QUI DIABLE TU ES.

Seigneur. Je dois être une idiote.

Et je vis un cauchemar Oedipien. Ne me DEMANDEZ même pas comme je me souviens d'Oedipe quand je ne me souviens pas – d'autres choses, mais étant donné le fait que j'ai presque touché mes lèvres avec un père et un fils en l'espace de deux jours -

Je suis soit une traînée, un monstre – ou je peux blâmer les Grecs.

Ego fragile et non monstruosité de côté, je penche pour les Grecs.

L'eau devient froide. Je commence à frissonner. Mes mains glissent presque sur le métal alors que je coupe l'eau, grimaçant légèrement comme je m'éloigne avec précaution. Connor va devoir jouer sur la chance s'il veut encore se doucher aujourd'hui.

Et revoilà le noeud profond qui tourne comme un couteau. C'est simplement super. Je vais juste... super bien.

"Bien joué, Cordélia," marmonnais-je, m'habituant toujours aux mots comme ils glissent hors de ma bouche. Cordélia. Est-ce que Cordélia n'était pas une fille dans une pièce de Shakespeare qui est genre, MORTE ou quelque chose comme ça?

Ou est-ce que je mélange toutes mes tragédies?

"Merde," marmonnais-je, et au moins ça sort naturellement. J'ai dû dire 'merde' beaucoup, parce que ça sort et j'ai le besoin de le redire. "Merde. Merde. Merde."

Merde, parce que je ne peux me souvenir de rien. Merde, parce que j'ai toujours si peur que je pense que je deviens cinglée. Merde, parce que j'ai presque embrassé un type et puis j'ai embrassé son fils et MERDE parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de laisser les choses aller si loin.

Mon dieu. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Les essuies de Connor sont rugueux contre ma peau, et pour une fois j'aime ça, alors que je frotte mes jambes, et je frotte mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rouges et douloureux et je ne me rappelle pas que je suis censée sécher pas frotter -

Mais qui s'en préoccupe? C'est pas comme si je me souvenais de QUOI QUE CE SOIT.

Connor a un petit miroir dans la salle de bain. Rien d'important, mais... je me trouve soudainement à souhaiter avoir le grand miroir dans ma chambre -ok, correction- PAS ma chambre- dans le grand dépotoir d'Angel. Je suis nue, et je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air nue.

Je suis une femme et je ne me suis jamais vue nue, et je n'ai absolument aucune IDEE de pourquoi c'est si important mais ça l'EST. Le miroir de Connor est juste si fichtrement petit et rond et tellement de choses MANQUE DESSUS-

Je ne peux pas voir une fichue chose. Je ne peux pas la voir et je ne peux pas ME voir, et c'est juste le stupide petit miroir de Connor qui en est la raison-

Seigneur. Oh, Seigneur. Une respiration, deux. Et le miroir retourne sur son crochet sur la peinture s'écaillant, mes doigts tremblent et mes paumes font attention de ne pas le casser.

Des yeux noisettes me regardent. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils sont. J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient peut-être bruns, puis bleus, et finalement j'ai dû me décider pour noisettes. Des yeux fatigués, et des racines noires et des cheveux blonds, et ils sont mouillés et fibreux parce que je n'ai pas fait de brushing.

Wow. C'est comme ça que je le ferais alors. Un brushing. C'est ça? Peut-être?

Je ne peux pas le dire... le miroir est si petit, et je n'ai pas d'instinct avec lequel continuer. Je vis avec un garçon qui est un homme, et je l'ai embrassé, et son père...

"Angel." Nom de fillette. Définitivement pas un homme fillette. Et je pense que j'ai un sens de l'humour, parce qu'un sourire affecté glisse sur mes lèvres et je me souris. "Je parie qu'IL m'a vue nue."

Et puis je me souviens que j'ai embrassé son gamin et ce n'est plus si amusant.

Je détourne les yeux du miroir et je m'habille. Rapidement.

Il est dehors, et pour la première fois depuis que je me suis poussée dans le monde de Connor, je sens un soupir de soulager me traverser avec la réalisation.

Ce n'est plus sûr. Et je ne lui fais plus confiance. Oh, merde. Peut-être que c'est juste à moi que je ne fais plus confiance.

Et qui diable suis-je de toute façon? Peut-être que je ne suis même pas digne de confiance! Je suis juste une fille qui a donné des lance-flammes à quelqu'un et j'étais une princesse et j'ai embrassé un gamin qui m'a embrassée en retour-

Et Angel est son père.

Il déteste Angel.

Et Angel et moi...

J'attrape mal à la tête.

Il y a toujours des vêtements en une grosse pile sur le sol. Les vêtements que Connor a amenés? Plutôt sales. Ils doivent être posés dans la pile poussiéreuse depuis un moment. Pas que ça ne me dérange pas de les laver. Je veux dire, hey- je n'arrive pas à croire que ce 'chique paysanne grunge' était réellement un STYLE, mais vous savez – peut-être que c'était le truc de princesse.

Ils attendant d'être pliés, et ils vont attendre un peu plus longtemps, parce que je sais que Connor a ramené un sèche-cheveux avec lui.

Mes mains passent dans mes cheveux mouillés alors que je traverse le loft, regardant le lit, la table avec une nappe, les vêtements, tout est si différent en juste deux jours. Connor était content du changement. Je l'ai vu, je pense. Des sourire et des rictus, et c'était si différent de l'ai renfrogné sur son visage quand Angel était là.

Parce qu'il déteste son père.

Est-ce qu'Angel déteste Connor? Je ne pense pas, je veux dire le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand je lui ai tendu cette photo de Connor bébé...

Les photos. Aucune d'Angel, mais je peux me souvenir de LUI. Le visage, grognant et pas si grognant. Un peu loufoque. Un peu boudeur.

Il commence à faire frisquet ici. Ma blouse me colle, et je dois croiser les bras pour essayer de faire partir la chair de poule sur ma peau alors que je traverse la pièce, fixant soudainement ces photos. Je suis sur certaines, les autres sont juste des étrangers qui sont censés signifier quelque pour moi.

Je les ai attachés avec des noms, et une fois encore je les répète, comme si citer ces syllabes allait aider comme ça ne l'a pas fait les trente dernières fois que j'ai fait ça.

"Gunn... et Fred..." Je cligne des yeux. "Qui a nommé ces gens? Des voyous?" Haussant les épaules, je continue avec un type que je ne connais pas, avec un visage aimable et un sourire et des lunettes. Il est livresque. "Wesley." Personne ne m'a vraiment expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé, juste qu'il est toujours dans les parages mais pas dans une aptitude au travail. On semble proche cependant, et je fais une note pour questionner Angel la prochaine fois que je le verrai...

Hein.

Mes yeux se plissent et je me penche plus près. La photo semble rognée, comme si quelqu'un était dessus et que je ou... quelqu'un l'avait coupé.

Mes parents. Je m'attarde dessus. Mes parents, qui d'après Angel, sont en prison pour évasion fiscale. On n'est pas proche, m'a-t-il dit. Gentiment, comme un pansement adhésif.

Mais comment est-ce que je le sais?

Enfin, le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas demander où diable je suis partie pendant trois mois serait probablement une indication vraisemblable.

Je mords ma lèvre en contemplation morose. "Un point pour Visage Bosselé," murmurais-je. "Il a une chose exacte."

Et juste là- un peu plus bas et un peu à gauche, il y a un bébé avec 'Connor' écrit dessus. Un bébé. Et je le porte. C'est moi, d'accord. Avec des cheveux bruns mal peignés, j'ai l'air d'un rebus de chez Annie, mais je suis là, souriant d'un sourire Kool-Aid avec les bras remplis de bébé avec un grand front et des yeux heureux.

Comment est-ce POSSIBLE!

M'avançant, j'arrache la photo du mur, glissant un doigt sur le bord et la tournant. 22 février 2002.

Le calcul n'est pas si dur à faire. Il y avait un calendrier que j'ai trouvé fourré sous des livres, et Angel m'a dit quelle était la date, et ça signifie que-

Huit moins. Il y a huit mois je portais bébé Connor dans mes bras et je souriais à la personne qui prenait cette photo, et maintenant Connor est GRAND et il ne pense définitivement pas à moi comme à la fille qui le portait comme CA-

Je tremble, parce que la photo commence à se troubler et mes yeux commencent à se remplirent d'eau et ça tombe.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

Je veux dire... je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne sais rien, et j'essaie d'y penser aussi fort que je peux et RIEN NE VIENT-

Oh, Seigneur.

Je suis Cordélia Chase. Je travaillais dans un endroit appelé Angel Investigations, et je connaissais des gens avec des noms comme Gunn et Fred, et il y a eu autrefois un bébé nommé Connor qui était le fils d'Angel, et Angel et moi-

Est-ce que j'étais avec Angel? Je... Il me REGARDE comme s'il y avait quelque chose...

D'un autre côté, Connor me regarde comme s'il y avait quelque chose...

Je ne sais pas qui diable je suis. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. J e ne sais pas comment je GERERAIS ça et-

Mes mains s'arrêtent sur mes cheveux. Ils sont humides et ils deviennent rêches et je n'ai même pas passé une brosse dedans.

Ouais. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire un brushing.

--

Ok, quand je récupérerais ma mémoire, je vais sérieusement me questionner sur mes choix de blouses paysannes.

J'ai l'air enceinte là-dedans.

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que je devrais probablement m'éloigner du petit miroir installer dans le coin près du lit. A la place, je me fixe, dans ma longue chemise, ma peau bronzée, ma frange crasseuse et blonde.

Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir vingt-deux ans. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vingt-deux ans. Et il y a une photo près de la coiffeuse où Connor est un bébé et je le porte et j'ai juste...

C'est le bébé d'ANGEL. Et je comprends la distincte perception dans la façon dont il me regarde et la façon dont tous les autres le LAISSE me regarder, qu'il doit avoir une sérieuse idée de quoi j'ai l'air nue.

ETAIS-je une nonne? Je veux dire, je n'étais pas une espionne, mais peut-être que j'avais prononcé des saletés de vœux durant cette période 'être supérieur' que j'avais apparemment. A quel point est-ce que j'avais une haute opinion de moi, de toute façon? ETRE SUPERIEUR?

Mes lèvres se courbent, une expression comique sur les rayures brumeuses du miroir. Peut-être que je devrais essayer de transformer le type Gunn en rat. Vous savez. Juste pour rire.

D'un autre côté, Angel n'apprécierait probablement pas.

Angel...

C'est une chose amusante avec l'amnésie, avec le fait de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes et d'essayer de le découvrir et de tendre la main vers le type dont tout ce qu'il semble vouloir est de vous laisser faire. Vous voulez tendre la main vers le familier. Vous cherchez les choses et je ne suis pas sûre de si elles sont là ou non, mais... j'ai ressenti quelque chose.

Assez pour vouloir l'embrasser, assez pour vouloir essayer. Pour vouloir lui faire confiance, et le croire quand il disait que j'étais à l'aise et heureuse là-bas.

Heureuse. Seigneur. La dernière fois où j'ai ressenti du pur bonheur était le moment où j'ai tué ce fichu vampire. Pieu en main, j'étais soudainement Cordélia Putain de Chase, Tueuse de Vampire, et mon monde c'était illuminé et tout était devenu si clair – peut-être que C'EST qui je suis.

Et puis naturellement j'ai tout merdé et le monde s'est incliné et j'ai fini avec les baisers de Connor sur mes lèvres et mon cœur vacillant jusqu'à mon estomac, et je ne sais plus.

Je n'en sais pas plus qu'il y a deux jours, et j'ai peur. Seigneur, j'ai si... fichtrement... PEUR.

Assez pour croire que peut-être même la vérité ne peut pas me sauver de ce qui arrive.

J'ai fui pour me protéger d'Angel. De tous les mensonges et toute la déception, et je commence à réaliser que la vérité, rayonnant du regard sombre et intense de Connor, n'est pas plus réconfortante. Pas dans la façon dont il sourit, douloureuse et douce. Pas dans ses coups d'œil couvant, et rictus de petit garçon. Il y a un nœud étroit dans mon estomac maintenant, une traction qui est inconfortable et presque douloureuse. Ca n'est pas parti, dès le moment où je me suis réveillée dans un hôtel avec trois étrangers me disant qui j'étais et ce que je représentais pour eux-

Ce que je représentais pour lui.

"Je ne suis pas une espionne," murmurais-je, m'éloignant du miroir et regardant les vêtements, répandus en une pile désordonnée sur le lit. "Je ne suis pas un démon, pas une guerrière, ou une princesse, ou une amoureuse, ou un être supérieur. Je suis une femme qu'on a sérieusement baisée, et si je trouve jamais qui m'a fait ça..."

Mes mains s'enterrent dans les vêtements, plus de questions que de réponses m'inondent, et dans cet endroit, dans ce refuge, il n'y a pas de réponses. Les questions n'arrêtent pas de m'inonder, avec de nouvelles complications, et c'est juste...

"Suffocant..." Avec une dure déglutition, je regarde le lit, soudainement trop petit. Je regarde la pièce, sans rideaux et sans décence, et je fixe à nouveau la photo du bébé et moi.

Quelque chose me chiffonne... une pensée qui me fait faire une pause. J'avais une photo d'Angel. Avec son enfant. Avec moi. Et Connor l'a laissée là-bas. Il a dû la voir. S'il a réussi à saisir les soutiens-gorge, sous cinq boîtes et à l'arrière, il a dû voir la photo.

Mais d'après Connor, il n'y en avait aucune.

C'est dérangeant. C'est des mensonges et c'est dérangeant, et je suis juste...

Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne sais rien. Je n'obtiens pas de réponses ici.

Durant mes deux jours de réalité, mon monde de souvenirs qui sont nébuleux au mieux, je me souviens comment c'est d'avoir son cœur faire un bond dans la poitrine deux fois, comment c'est d'aspirer de l'air en une quête hâtive pour dissiper la panique, et une torsion dans la gorge qui vous fait réaliser que rien ne sera comme c'était...

Et vous le voulez si fort. Je le veux si fort. Je veux sourire comme je souriais sur ces photos, et je veux...

"_Pas exactement_," avait-il répondu. Pas exactement.

Il y a quelque chose que personne ne me dit, et soudainement je suis juste si fichtrement FATIGUEE qu'on me protège, qu'on me mente. Tordue et tirée et trop fatigue et effrayée de me soucier parce que ça n'a pas d'importance – quelque chose de PIRE arrive et JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST.

Mais je plie. Je vais bien parce que je plie.

Peut-être que je peux juste repousser ça, vous savez? Peut-être que je peux me donner du repos, et je peux juste... plier ces vêtements comme je le faisais probablement tous les jours de ma vie et ne pas PENSER à quoi que ce soit mis à part à cette coiffeuse faite de deux planches de bois. Je prends une profonde respiration et me concentrer sur les plis, sur la mémorisation des motifs et des couleurs et j'essaie de décider ce qui va avec quoi-

Jusqu'à ce que le toucher de chaleur, le glissement de bras minces et de mains fortes ne s'enroulent autour de moi et il y a de la chair dure et maigre pressée contre moi de derrière.

Ca me fait geler sur place pendant une seconde, un frisson de... je ne sais pas... d'anxiété, peut-être? Me parcoure avant que je ne fasse cette chose où je prétends de le repousser. Parce que, hey! Je plie!

Il y a un murmure de souffle sur ma gorge, et presque une caresse alors qu'il m'attire plus près de lui, une étreinte d'amoureux, et avec une voix qui est juste... Connor, il souffle contre moi, "Ca te dirait de s'entraîner encore? "

Il y a un instant, juste un instant, où je ne veux pas y croire. Croire que je peux m'en sortir sans m'en occuper. C'est parti tout aussi vite, comme ses doigts commencent gentiment à masser mon ventre, et il se presse contre moi-

"Ensuite, demain on pourrait -"

Soupirant ou haletant, ou... quelque chose du style, j'arrête finalement de plier. Les vêtements tombent, et mes mains poussent, et mon coeur bat la chamade alors que je ris doucement et sinistrement, son nom s'effilant à la fin de mon soupir. "Connor..." Ses mains restent enlacées avec les miennes, et quand je me recule, je vois quelque chose dans la façon dont il me regarde. C'est plus que du désir. Mince. "Il faut qu'on parle."

C'est absolument stupéfiant comme ce petit homme qui rêve de tueries et de meurtres, peut avoir l'air si jeune. "Ok," répond-il, et c'est si agréable, sa main agrippée à la mienne, presque souriant-

Merde.

"Ok," répondais-je en retour, mal assurée, et incertaine du pourquoi.

Je crois que j'ai fait ça beaucoup de fois. Pseudo ruptures ou largage gentil ou peu importe comment ça s'appelle. C'est obligé, parce que mes mains sont fermes et non moites, et quand je le mène jusqu'au lit, c'est presque instinctif la manière dont je lui souris gentiment, malhonnêtement. "Assieds-toi."

Et il s'assied, si docilement. Connor... Bon sang. Deux jours, et un baiser et le gamin roulerait sur le dos et ferait le mort si je lui demandais. Tant de pouvoir en si peu de temps. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur lui? Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur moi?

M'abaisser près de lui est presque surréaliste. C'est inconfortable, et je ne veux pas le faire. Raide et anormal, j'ai l'impression d'être à une fichue interview.

Qu'est-ce que je dis, nom d'un chien? Connor, à propos d'avant- ne le fais plus jamais?

Il me faut une profonde et tremblante respiration, et je ne peux pas regarder Mr. Sincère.

"A propos de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt..." Je regarde, et il ne comprend pas. Il y a toujours l'air 'déconcerté mais j'essaie d'écouter'. "Le..." Ok... Pas le baiser parce que... tu es le fils d'Angel, et dire que je t'ai embrassé rendrait ça sexuel, et même si ça l'ETAIT pendant environs une seconde ça serait juste bizarre, et je ne veux pas le dire- "Faux bouche à bouche-"

"Quand tu m'as embrassé."

O-k. Super. Tu as saisi ça, pas vrai?

"C'est ça." Ok, alors. On va juste sauter le tournage autour du pot. "Je n'aurais pas dû."

Et maintenant, son visage change. Le sourire confiant et heureux tombe en un instant, et tout ce qui reste est de la confusion. Les choses sont si noires et blanches pour lui. Comment cela peut-il être si son père est un vampire?

"Mais-"

"Connor." L'honnêteté est une chose importante pour moi. J'ai assez bien... compris ça. Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule qui en a besoin, et Dieu me vienne en aide, j'apprécie Connor. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, et la dernière chose que je veux est blesser ce petit homme. Mais... "Je ne sais pas qui je suis," parvins-je enfin à dire. Je suis ferme, et je suis stable, et c'est vrai. "Encore moins où est ma place ou avec qui." Mes yeux vont encore vers les yeux bleus, très bleus de Connor, familier de quand il était un bébé, un enfant que même maintenant je pense que je connaissais... très bien. "Et il y a une photo là-bas quand tu étais un bébé et ça ne date que de huit mois. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois éclaircir." Pas trop un 'Je te laisse tomber', davantage un 'Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi'. Et c'est inconfortable, parce que je peux voir son visage. Il entend 'Je te laisse tomber'. "Je suis désolée," chuchotais-je finalement, gentiment alors que je lui serre la main, la lâchant tout aussi vite.

Il fait calme, et il est silencieux, l'agitation se transforme en un malstrom qui semble être soudainement trop pour que je le supporte.

"Alors, je vais-"

Il se lève en un éclair, et ses yeux pétillent avec des larmes non versées, son corps est tendu avec de la colère farouche. C'est un Connor que je n'ai jamais vu, et pendant un moment, ça me fait peur.

"Tu vas retourner vers LUI, n'est-ce pas?"

Lui. Des mots exprimés avec dégoût et accusation. De la colère et de la haine, et c'est juste... moche.

Pauvre Connor.

Etrangement, c'est de la résignation qui me traverse alors que je me lève, fatiguée, et creuse et vide. Oui, je retourne vers lui, je suppose. Parce que j'ai besoin d'être remplie, et je pense que peut-être... juste peut-être... c'est un bon endroit où trouver un morceau de moi qui pourrait mettre une autre pièce à mon puzzle.

C'est ce que le pauvre Connor ne peut pas me donner, autant qu'il essaye, et je n'ai finalement pas le cœur de lui dire. Donc je lui mens, pour le protéger.

"J'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Ok?"

Alors que je pars, le dépasse, et marche vers la porte, me disant de ne pas regarder en arrière, je laisse un jeune homme fort et fâché, bouillonnant et amer, et qui a mal.

Je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Angel a fait ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à ce moment.

Quand la chair frappe le bois, je sursaute légèrement, m'arrête une fois, ferme les yeux une seconde et continue de marcher.

J'ai menti, pour le protéger. Mais les mensonges ne rendent pas les choses plus faciles.

--

Retrouver l'Hypérion, marcher dans les rues inconnues, et passer à côté de gens que je ne connais pas, dans une ville que je suppose est la maison, assez étrangement, c'est la partie facile.

Mes pas ralentissent, et je fixe ce grand hôtel et je réalise que réellement trouver le courage d'entrer à l'intérieur... c'est plus dur.

Je suis tendue, et il y a quelque chose en moi qui ressemble à de l'anticipation nerveuse, une réaction qui a commencé à me rendre suspicieuse alors que je m'attarde sur les pensées de qui est à l'intérieur, pourquoi je ressens ce que je ressens... et j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir, parce que peut-être que ça remplira une pièce, me mettra dans un endroit où je peux revenir à la maison près de Connor et d'Angel et définir l'un de l'autre. Les pousser tous les deux loin de moi assez longtemps pour ne pas être effrayée et découvrir ce qui arrive-

Ce que ça à voir avec moi.

Et je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre ce qui rend cela compliqué, pourquoi mes mains transpirent, et pourquoi nous étions un 'pas exactement' si je n'étais pas une nonne, et pourquoi Connor ne m'a pas apporté de photos de lui.

Je suis entrée par le jardin, et l'air est en vie avec les parfums magnifiques des iris et des hortensias et des roses. Je me souviens des noms alors que mes doigts frôlent les pétales d'un hortensia, la grande et magnifique fleur faite de centaines de petites. Comme un puzzle. Chaque petite fleur, chaque pétale gravé ensemble de certaines façons pour composer toute la fleur magnifique.

Des petites fleurs qui complètes les grosses.

Et je connais son nom. Je reconnais la sensation, le doux toucher velours, et j'aime l'odeur alors qu'elle s'infiltre en moi. Je pense que j'aimais cet endroit.

Il n'y a pas d'activité dans l'Hypérion. Je n'ai pas le courage d'entrer, pas encore, et j'aime être ici. Il y a un banc en pierre au centre, et même s'il est froid, je m'assieds sur le siège, regardant le jardin, envahi par la végétation, et sauvage, et négligé. Je me demande si j'en prenais soin. Est-ce que je coupais les fleurs? Quelqu'un devait le faire, et c'était évident ici que personne ne le faisait vraiment.

Il y a une brise dans la cour, et un lent et doux sourire glisse sur mon visage alors que j'imagine des conversations que je ne me souviens pas avoir eu, les rires qui ont peut-être glisser dans cette cour, de la douceur dans une famille que je n'ai jamais connue.

Cette cour, je pense, ça doit avoir été à moi, avec ses magnifiques fleurs, et son banc en pierre, douce et retirée et A MOI.

Je fixe encore l'hortensia quand une porte est ouverte, et j'entends une voix filtrer de l'intérieur du grand lobby vide. Il y a un sursaut dans mon cœur, et une aspiration tremblante d'air.

C'est différent d'avant alors que je monte les marches, lentement et prudemment. Je le remarque. Je ne suis pas effrayée, mais je suis anxieuse. Je suis nerveuse, mais je suis pleine d'espoir, et quand j'ouvre les portes de l'hôtel pour trouver Angel debout, fixant les escaliers presque comme un petit garçon perdu, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

La porte claque derrière moi, et il pivote, m'aperçois, et soudainement, c'est là. Un sourire qui est juste large et magnifique, et ça ne doit pas être l'un de ceux qu'il fait souvent, parce que cet homme essaye de le rattraper, il semble embarrassé, et cependant, il sourit toujours.

Ca fait que mon souffle se coupe, et j'ai l'impression d'être une idiote.

"Salut." Parce que vous savez... c'est ce que TOUTES les personnes intelligentes disent quand elles veulent commencer une conversation très importante.

"Cordélia."

Et c'est bizarre, avec moi baissant les yeux sur lui, et lui se tenant au milieu du lobby. Je me souviens de la sérénité de mon jardin, et je fais un geste derrière moi. "Peut-on…?"

Il y a une douceur sombre, là où Connor doit le tenir, dans ses yeux alors qu'il me fixe pendant un moment, juste un moment. Quand je recule d'un pas, il avance avec moi, et ça me frappe, comme... il semble fatigué. Son corps semble chargé, et il semble qu'il y a un réel effort quand il atteint les escaliers.

Mais j'ai besoin de mon jardin, donc je me déplace déjà, dans son parfum enivrant de fleurs et d'herbes.

Le banc en pierre est là où je l'ai laissé, et quand je m'assieds, il se laisse tomber près de moi, poussant ce long soupire fatigué qui me dit... qu'il souffre.

Ca me frappe un peu plus fort que je ne veux l'admettre, parce que je ne connais pas Angel, et cependant... il y a cette entaille sur le côté de son visage.

Mes doigts glissent involontairement vers elle, l'instinct ôtant la conversation méthodique de moi quand j'essaie d'évaluer les dégâts. "Tu devrais faire examiner ça."

Quand il tressailli presque, je fais une pause, retirant la main quand il m'offre un sourire mal à l'aise et l'explication la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendue. " Ca va aller. Prise de bec avec un démon Voinok." Oh... donc... un démon méchant. "Il s'avère qu'ils ont neuf vies."

Il y a un petit rire à la fin de sa voix, et perdue dans ma réaction bizarre, je ne peux que rire en retour, juste aussi irrationnellement, assis côte à côte. "Comme un chat?" plaisantais-je.

"Seulement moins réservé," dit-il avec piquant.

Mes mains se replient sur mes genoux alors que j'offre un sourire rapide, et la conversation banale descend en un silence. Ce n'est pas inconfortable... pas ce que j'ai ressenti avec Connor cet après-midi mais plus... de l'anticipation...

C'est un peut effrayant, ce que je commence à vouloir penser être vrai.

J'ai besoin de la vérité, et donc je décide, assez de conversation banale. Il faut une aspiration d'air, mais je trouve les mots que j'ai presque mémorisés. C'est un discours, presque, mais ça va, parce que j'ai besoin de la réponse. "Nous étions amis." Il me regarde, un regard pénétrant. Pendant une seconde nos yeux se bloquent les uns sur les autres, et il me lance ce regard, celui qui me fait penser que 'amis' n'est pas ce qu'il veut entendre. Comme s'il retenait les mots qu'il veut tellement me dire, mais les garde dans sa bouche. Caché de moi. "Je le sais. Pas seulement d'après les photos, mais..." Je ne peux pas finir la phrase... Je ne sais pas comment. Parce que je ressens quelque chose? A cause de la manière dont il me regarde? C'est juste trop... compliqué. Mais c'est là, et il le sait, parce qu'il me lance à nouveau ce regard, et ne dit pas un mot. Laconique. Comme je ne suis pas surprise. Et j'avais raison. "Et je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as menti avant. Pour me protéger." Comme j'ai menti à Connor. Petit Connor qui a essayé de m'aider à découvrir qui j'étais, et le souvenir amène un sourire, un souffle de fierté. "Et bien, je - j'ai tué un vampire aujourd'hui."

"Connor t'a emmenée-"

Ce n'est PAS l'important, Angel- Il faut une petite tape sur son bras pour le faire taire comme je démarre ma phrase, le coupant. "Et ce que j'ai réalisé, c'est que, quelle que soit la personne que j'étais avant, je suis toujours elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Et moi non plus." Il y a une conviction là, maintenant. Une croyance que je n'avais pas avant, que j'ai maintenant. Et je suis au précipice d'un éboulement, chancelante et incertaine. Je sais ce que je vais dire maintenant. Je sais ce que je vais vouloir dire, et je sais que ce qu'il va répondre, ça va peut-être tout changer. Ca l'a déjà fait, parce que j'ai besoin de croire. Et quoi qu'il réponde... Mon regard est fixe, mon ton ferme alors que je l'épelle pour lui. "Alors, plus de mensonges."

Il apprend définitivement. Le regard qu'il me lance est presque triste, gentil, et il me répète mes mots, les confirmant en une promesse. "Plus de mensonges."

Il y a un peu de soulagement en moi, et je pense que je lui souris juste un peu alors que je le fixe. "Bien," et soudainement je ne peux pas le regarder. Ma blouse paysanne 'me donne l'air enceinte' est soudainement infiniment fascinante, alors que j'exprime ma phrase suivante. "Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. "

Mon nom est Cordélia Chase, et je suis au bord d'un précipice. Dans ses yeux est mon reflet, et comment il me voit, ce qu'il voit, est quelque chose en quoi j'ai désespérément besoin de croire. Je ne sais pas ce que je vois quand je me vois. Je sais seulement que je suis qui il pensait que j'étais. Je suis toujours cette Cordélia. Cette Cordélia, qui lui faisait confiance, et qui tenait à lui et à son enfant.

Et cette Cordélia a besoin de savoir. CETTE Cordélia a besoin de faire confiance.

Donc je prends une inspiration, le fixe éventuellement, et énonce les mots qui vont provoquer l'éboulement et m'enterrer dans son sillage.

"On étais amoureux?"

--

_Alors, prends cet amour et enlève-le._  
_Et si tu escalades une montagne et que tu te retournes_  
_Et si tu vois mon reflet sur les montagnes couvertes de neige_  
_Hé bien, l'éboulement m'a fait tomber_

FIN


End file.
